Hot Chocolate
by Kate Ferns
Summary: COMPLETE! This is another DaphneFred story. Daphne catches the Flu the night before the gang are due to leave for their weekend trip to Florida. How will the gang take it? THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP 'FLORIDA!
1. Flu

_Just anouther cute little romance fic. _

_Enjoy!_

_The italics in the story by the way are representing what the character in question is thinking._

* * *

Hot Chocolate

Beep Beep came an alarm clock. Daphne groaned in protest _it has to be today of all days which I am on breakfast duty _thought. Daphne had had a sleepless night and was not feeling at all well. She tried to stifle a loud sneeze as she pulled herself out of bed. Her head suddenly gave a throb of pain.

"Argh my head" Daphne said as she dragged herself to her feet. She clambered clumsily downstairs to make her way towards the kitchen keeping a hand on the wall at all times She felt dizzy and sick and she just gave up standing and went into the living room and flopped on to the sofa with tears in her eyes.

She hated feeling rotten and today of all days was they where leaving for their weekend break. They where going to Florida for the weekend and it had been booked for ages. It was an event, which the gang had been looking forward to for about a year. I know you may be thinking this is a silly thing to be getting upset about. But Daphne and the rest of Mystery Inc had a lot of their time taken up by work so they had been thoroughly looking forward to the weekend trip. Now with her being ill she was sure she could prevent the trip from going ahead.

She heard footsteps on the stairs seconds later she heard a sweet and concerned voice asking "Daph?" She immediately pulled herself up into a sitting position on the sofa and said with a forced cheerful tone "Hey Freddie". She couldn't let the others know she was unwell otherwise it would stop them going to Florida as she knew they wouldn't go without her. She pulled herself to her feet to be met buy the most good looking and sweetest guy in Coolsville.

"Good morning honey" Fred said with a sweet smile as his eyes met the most gorgeous and kind girl in Coolsville. He only ever used these words of affection with Daphne. Him and Daphne where extremely close and he was so fond of her. He only wished that they where closer.

"Good morning sweetie" she replied then she gave a loud sneeze. "Oww" Daphne said as her head throbbed. (The reason her head is throbbing is because she has the type of flu which causes your head to throb with pain when you abruptly move/sneeze, just to let people know so you don't get confused:P).

"Daphne are you ok?" Fred said with concern approaching her. "I am fine" she lied as she shivered. "No your not Daphne your not well". "Its only a cold" Daphne replied _I wish it was only a cold thought Daphne. _ "No really I am fine" she added as eyes where welling up with tears she hated fibbing to Fred and she couldn't bare the thought of stopping him and the rest going on holiday and also the thought of being away from him for the weekend.

She couldn't keep her emotions in for any longer and she burst into tears she felt rotten, she was going to disappoint her best friends she was sure and if they did decided to go she would be left alone whilst feeling rotten. (I know you may think its not much to be crying about but when you are feeling unwell you do tend to be more emotional then you normally are in your usual state).

"Baby what's the matter?" Fred said panicking as he rushed forward and wrapped a sobbing Daphne into his arms.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Love it hate it? Review comments positive and negative alike are welcome. This fan fiction isn't going to be a un happy one. So don't worry Daphne isn't going to be left home alone or the gang aren't going to be disappointed. These are just simply the reasons why she feels upset._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Reviews would be much appreciated. _

_Thanks_


	2. Hot Chocolate

_I finally got round to up dating as today is a snow day for mean. So there is no school!_

_Which gives me more time to write:D_

_I included the last paragraph of the last chapter at the beginning of this chapter, so you know what has just happened._

_As always the italics represent what the character is thinking._

* * *

_"Baby what's the matter?" Fred said panicking as he rushed forward and wrapped a sobbing Daphne into his arms._

"I do have the flu" Daphne confessed "and now because of me you're not going to be able to go to Florida," she added.

"Oh honey that doesn't matter" Fred said sitting down on the sofa and pulling Daphne on to his lap.

"I don't want to be left on my own!" Daphne sobbed.

"Shhh it's ok Daph, I would never leave you on your own" Fred said "Baby you need to calm down, your not well".

Daphne buried her head into Fred's chest as she sobbed, she tightened her arms around and Fred did the same. Fred loved holding Daphne it felt so nice. There was no one he cared more about then Daphne. He was always there for Daphne when she was upset or unwell.

Daphne eventually calmed down and the sobbing because less and less and soon she was breath calmly. There was something very calming about being in Fred's strong arms. She felt as nothing in the world could hurt her while she was in his embrace.

"Happier now?" Fred questioned with a sweet smile. Daphne nodded. Fred started to stand up and was picking up Daphne with him. Once he was up he gently laid Daphne on the sofa. She immediately shivered she was having another cold flush, Fred immediately took his dressing gown off and placed it over Daphne. She took his hand and squeezed it in thanks. She didn't feel much like talking she felt weak and couldn't be bothered to say much.

"I'll be back in a minute," Fred told Daphne as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't leave me," Daphne said feeling like she was about to cry again. "I was just going to get something for my Daphne" Fred said. Daphne managed a weak smile. She absolutely loved Fred he was so kind and considerate and he always knew what to do to make her happy, no matter how she was feeling. "Ok" she answered, "Don't go for long".

Within two minutes Fred returned holding a steamy cup. "Hot Chocolate" Fred announced with a cute grin. Daphne felt like she could have kissed him, she didn't know how he did it but he always knew what she wanted regardless of how she felt. "I am afraid your going to have to sit up while you drink it" Fred said.

Daphne nodded and she allowed Fred to help her into a sitting person. Her head gave another throb of pain "Ow" she cried clutching her head. Fred didn't know why but just then he pulled her into his arms again, he couldn't stand Daphne feeling pain he just wanted to hold her and make it better. Daphne wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and snuggled into him.

"Does it hurt much" Fred questioned. Daphne nodded "I also keep sneezing, and getting these horrible hot and cold flushes".

"Right we are going to get you better" Fred said kissing her on the head.

"I understand if you don't want to keep holding me," Daphne said.

"And why would I want to stop doing such a thing" Fred questioned.

"In case you catch it or something" Daphne answered. "I wouldn't stop holding you even if I could catch it" Fred said "Anyway I can't catch it because I have had it already".

"Really!" Daphne said in shock "When?". "I had it when we all went to visit are parents for the weekend, actually coming to think of it me, Velma and Shaggy had it".

"I was the only one who didn't catch it" Daphne said "I knew you guys where unwell and but I didn't know you had this" Daphne said yawning.

"She took a sip of her hot chocolate" it was nice and soothing soon she had drunk it all. She yawned and she began to feel tired, and before she knew it she drifted off to sleep in Fred's arms. Fred smiled affectionately he was pleased that Daphne had fallen asleep, she needed to rest and she clearly hadn't slept that well the night before.

Fred picked her up and gently laid her on the couch. He hurried upstairs as quickly as he could and got her a clean duvet and pillow and went downstairs. He carefully lifted up Daphne's head and places the pillow under her head. Then he placed the duvet over her. It was essential for her to stay warm even though she was getting flushes because as soon as you have a hot flush you get extremely cold.

He made a hot water bottle for her as well and place that under the duvet as well. He turned the heating up in the room and then satisfied he had done all he could for her now he went about making the breakfast. He went into the kitchen but kept going back into the living room to check on Daphne every 5 minutes. He felt so anxious even though he knew she would be all right. He heard footsteps on the stairs.

_

* * *

_

_Review! Tell me what you think!_

_I will update really soon_

_Thanks for reading_

_Kate Ferns_


	3. Florida?

_Here is the third chapter!_

_Again italics represent what the character _is_ thinking. I have also included the last line of the previous chapter in italics at the start of this _chapter

_Enjoy and Don't forgot to review!_

* * *

_He heard footsteps on the stairs._

A dopey looking Shaggy, Scooby and Velma entered the kitchen. "Morning guys" Fred said.

"Morning Fred" Velma replied "I thought that Daphne was doing breakfast this morning".

"She has the Flu," Fred said simply, with his face fall of upset and worry.

"Aww no" Velma said concerned "Is it the Flu which we had?"

"It sure seems like it" Fred said "She is getting hot and cold flushes, she doesn't want to stand up for long, and she has a painful head ache".

"I have something serious to talk to you guys about" Fred said "Take a seat".

They all took their normal seats around the table. "Daphne is in no condition to go to Florida" Fred said firmly.

"Well Dude that is like understandable" Shaggy said.

"But however" Fred added, "If you three would like to go to Florida I am not going to stop you. Daphne told me she felt really bad about being unwell, she was convinced all of you guys would be annoyed about her not going because we have had it planned for so long. She wouldn't stop us guys going however but there is no way that I am going to leave her here alone".

"Like me either" Velma said "If Daphne isn't going to Florida then I don't want to go to Florida".

"Yeh like Dude we are a team, we are like the Famous Five man we don't want to go away without you or Daphne" Shaggy said.

"Reh Rit Rouldn't Re Right" (Yeh it wouldn't be right) Scooby added.

Fred beamed and said, "I knew you guys would say this".

They smiled at each other.

"Hey Fred I have a question for you" Velma said grinning mischievously. "Fire away" he replied having no idea what the question would be.

"Do you love Daphne?" She questioned. Immediately Fred turned a brilliant red colour.

"What type of question was that!" he said shocked.

Velma said "A question to help the truth be revealed"

Fred blushed and said, "I am not going to answer that" and then he quickly hurried out of the kitchen as he mumbled, "I am going to check on Daphne".

As soon as he had exited the kitchen Shaggy and Velma grinned at each other and nodded. Fred had given the answer away without knowing.

Fred entered the living room and his eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Daphne. _Gosh she looks so gorgeous when she sleeps _thought FredHis eyes where draw to her red lips, he wanted to kiss them so much. Suddenly the realisation struck him.

He went into the kitchen where Velma and Shaggy where talking.

"Yes" Fred said simply.

"Yes…" Shaggy said confused

"Yes…I love her" Fred said happy now he had admitted it.

"You have to tell her" Velma said, "You may think you have plenty of time but you need to tell her soon otherwise it may get too late".

Fred nodded in agreement aware of what he needed to do.

_Later on_

Fred had nearly finished making the breakfast

"So Dude are we like going to cancel Florida?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes" Velma said firmly "I'll go an do it now" she added as she left the room.

_Velma's on the phone_

"Hi I would like to make a cancellation, yes it was to stay at your resort in Florida…What's the reason we can't go its because we have a very sick friend…Really can we do that…Sure I can get you some dates...You can only book it for longer…How much extra money will we have to pay…Jinkies! that's good value for money…We are available on the 10th June to 15th June" Velma said consulting the calender "Can I book it then?..Brilliant…Thanks for your help bye!" An extremely happy Velma hung up the phone. She decided to tell the gang the surprise later that day.

As she was walking back to the kitchen she decided to go and see how Daphne was. She had her eyes open but she looked very dozy so clearly she hadn't been asleep for very long.

"Sleep well?" Velma said. Daphne smiled when she saw it was her best friend she nodded. "Good" Velma said grinning back "We are going to have breakfast in about two minutes do you want any?" Daphne nodded her reply.

"Be right back" she said to her friend.

She went into the kitchen and saw that Shaggy had now taken over making breakfast and an extremely anxious Fred was sitting at the table looking sad and not saying very much. _He is_ so worried Velma thought _he is never this quiet_. Velma went over and put a hand on Fred arms for comfort. "Daphne's awake " she said quietly. Fred immediately was a different person "Thanks Velma" he said and with that he went into the living room.

"Honey I have been so worried" he said as sat down on the sofa and wrapped his arms around. Daphne showed she was happy to see Fred as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Fred and Velma entered the living room carrying a table. "Guys what are you doing with that table" Fred asked. "Well you know the old saying" Shaggy said "If the hot dog stand won't come to the person, the person should go to the hot dog stand" as he and Velma put down the table.

Daphne giggled at Shaggys interpretation of the saying. "What's so funny?" Shaggy said teasing Daphne.

Fred stood up and Daphne attempted to do so as well. Her head gave another painful twinge "Oww" she gasped as she flopped backwards onto the sofa. "Right Miss you need some aspirin" Shaggy said as he marched out to fetch in it. In second he had came back with a glass of water and an aspirin and said "Drink". Daphne immediately shock his head. Shaggy sighed and gave up, as he knew how stubborn Daphne could be.

"Come on baby" Fred coaxed he knew how much Daphne hated aspirin "Do it for me".

Daphne took a minute thinking about the proposition and said "Ok". She knocked back the aspirin as quickly as she could and cringed at the taste.

"Guys shall I go and get some chairs" Fred asked. "No need" Velma said and with that her and Shaggy went round the back of the two-seat sofa that Daphne was on and pushed it towards the table. Daphne chuckled at this action. After the occupied sofa had been pushed towards the table. Velma and Shaggy went and pushed the unoccupied sofa towards the table too.

"Its your favourite" Velma said addressing Daphne "Pancakes". Daphne beamed. The guys had already made a silent decision to look after her together. Whenever one of them was ill all of them made a group effort to make that person feel as happy as possible.

Fred took a seat next to Daphne and Shaggy and Velma took the seat opposite. "Rey Rhat Rabout Re?" (Hey what About Me) came an annoyed voice. Shaggy placed Scooby's dog bowl on the floor it contained a pancake "Ranks Raggy"(Thanks Shaggy) Scooby said as he tucked in. The gang then started eating their pancakes.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._

_Please Review! _

_Kate Ferns_


	4. Twister

_Apologies for the long wait. I have been so bogged down with schoolwork at the moment so I don't have much time to write :(._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_After Breakfast_

"Like Those Pancakes where delicious," Shaggy stated "Reh" Added Scooby.

Daphne had managed to eat two pancakes and she felt a lot better for it.

"Like what do you wanna do now?" Shaggy asked.

"I have a good idea what we could do," Velma said with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Fred enquired.

Velma got to her feet and said "I will be right back will you two put the sofa's back into there normal places".

So the guys did what Velma had asked of them. Velma left the room and had returned within a minute. She was carrying something in her hand.

"Twister!!" Daphne shouted, "How on earth am I going to place Twister like this?" Daphne said.

"You'll see" Velma said.

They set out the Twister mat and then Velma handed something to Daphne. "I get to be the spinner, that's going to be boring" Daphne sulked as she took the spinner.

"No it won't" Velma grinned "I should imagine you will find it very amusing".

So the game commenced. Once Velma, Shaggy, Fred and Scooby where on the Twister mat all twisted at rather odd angles. Fred hand slipped he collapsed and in a second the whole gang where on a heap in the floor.

Daphne was positively howling with laughter. The sight was something. There was a disgruntled looking Shaggy at the bottom of the pile, Scooby had fallen over backwards, and Fred had squashed Velma. Each of the gang looked at one another and Velma began to giggle they did indeed look hilarious and soon they where joining in with the hysterical Daphne.

Once they had pulled themselves together Daphne was still giggling Velma announced that she was going to make drinks and Shaggy said he would go with her. They left the living room leaving Daphne, Fred and Scooby in the living room.

In the Kitchen While Velma was making the drinks Shaggy said to Velma "That was really sweet what you just did". 

"It was nothing," Velma said blushing.

"It wasn't just anything. You decided to play Twister because you knew it would be good fun for us and Daphne, you planned the game out so Daphne could take part and have fun seeing us fall on the floor and look ridiculous" Shaggy said.

"I wanted to cheer her up," Velma said simply.

"Exactly and I know you will go to any extents to make one of us happy especially when we are unwell" Shaggy said "You are a great friend Velma and we are all so lucky to have you".

Velma smiled and said, "Well you guys are my best friends". Shaggy leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Velma gasped her hand touching the spot where Shaggy had just kissed her.

Shaggy grinned and said "Lets finish making these drinks".

"Good idea" Velma said.

* * *

_What did you think?_

_Review and let me know._

_Thanks for reading_

_Kate Ferns_


	5. Velma's Surprise

_Hi Guys,_

_Here is the last chapter._

_Enjoy_

* * *

_In the Living Room_

The gang where gathered on the Sofa's drinking their hot steaming beverages. Daphne had been beginning to look tired again and before they knew it she had fallen asleep on Fred's shoulder. He placed an arm around her and closed his eyes.

Shaggy leaned over to whisper in Velma's ear. "Like, shall we leave them for a while?" Shaggy whispered.

"Good idea" Velma agreed. "Like why don't we go for a walk in the park?" Shaggy whispered. 

Velma gave a nod of yes. The both turned to look at Scooby and then grinned. Normally he would want to go to the park but like Daphne he had fallen asleep and was snoring peacefully. Shaggy didn't want to disturb him.

Velma approached Fred and placed a hand on his strong arm. His eyes flickered open and he looked up at Velma to acknowledging her presence.

"Me and Shaggy are going for a walk," Velma said. "Ok" Fred said with a smile.

_At The Park_

The gang lived opposite to a Park it was called 'Grand Park". It wasn't called that for no reason. It was indeed very grand with its picturesque scenery. It had large sweeping lawns and small elegant lake.

Shaggy and Velma had been walking side to side for sometime. Comfortable in each other's silence.

"So like did you cancelour vacation" Shaggy asked out of the blue.

"Yes" Velma replied with a big grin on her face.

"I know that grin" Shaggy said mischievously "There is something you haven't told us yet isn't there?"

Velma grinned back she stuck her tongue out in a playful manner and said "You will have to wait and see".

_Back at the house _

Daphne had started to stir in Fred arms. Fred looked down at her with deep affection.

"Hey baby" he said and Daphne looked at him. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey sugar," she said in reply.

"You Feeling any better?" Fred asked Daphne sweetly.

Daphne nodded and said, "A tiny bit".

They heard the front door go and then they heard two familiar voices

Shaggy and Velma entered the living room and saw that Daphne was awake.

"Good your awake" Shaggy said with a smile "Its nearly time for Lunch".

"What are we having?" Daphne asked.

"Ham and Pineapple Pizza" Velma said. Daphne let out a huge grin, this as well as pancakes were one of her favourite foods.

Daphne loved her friends. They would go to any lengths to cheer her up when she was feeling unwell. They would also all make an effort to look after her.

"Like can I go start making it, walking like makes you hungry!" Shaggy wined.

"Sure" Velma said with a grin.

Velma sat down in the living room and started talking to Fred and Daphne. Shaggy came back in when he put the Pizza in the oven. He went to go and check on it 10 minutes later. When he did the delicious scent of the Pizza wafted through into the living room.

Scooby stirred and said "Ruh". He then sat bolt up right when he caught the scent of the delicious food. "Rizza!!" He cried and he shot out of the living room in a blink of an eye.

The gang laughed. Each of the them where sure that Scooby could smell food a mile off.

"Like its done!" Shaggy called. So in a while the gang where sat on the sofa with their pizza. Daphne seemed more interested in her food, which please all of the gang.

"What shall we do this afternoon?" Fred asked.

"Why don't we watch a film?" Daphne suggested.

"Good idea, what shall we watch" Velma said.

"Why not Scream?" Daphne said.

"Like no way man" Shaggy said. "It's bad having to experience scary things let alone watch them".

"I might get scared though," Velma said sweetly.

"I suppose a film can't that scary" Shaggy said acting boldly he placed an arm around Velma "Like don't worry Velma I will protect you" he said in a macho like way.

Fred and Daphne's looked at each other and tried not to giggle at Shaggy reaction. _He would do anything for Velma _Fred thought.

And so it was that at 3.00pm the gang sat down to watch Scream. Shaggy managed to put a brave face on for most of it that is.

After the film had ended Velma stood up to make an announcement.

"Attention Please" Velma said trying not to giggle. "I have an important announcement to make".

"What is It Velma?" Shaggy enquired. "It's about Florida" Velma stated.

"What about it?" Fred asked gingerly.

"I cancelled it" Velma said deliberately shortly.

"Well we presumed that" Fred said grinning "I am sure that is not what you where going to announce".

"No it wasn't" Velma said.

"Well what is it?" Shaggy wined.

"That I………….." Velma trailed off.

"Tell me!" Daphne said in desperation "I can't handle the suspense any longer".

"That I rebooked Florida and we are going for 5 days instead of two," Velma said.

Daphne squealed with delight and said, "That's great I can't wait to go".

"That's great Velma but won't it cost a lot more to go for 5 days?" Fred enquired.

"Not at all" Velma said, "They have a special deal on at the moment pay for 2 nights and get 3 free".

"Like that's an awesome deal!" Shaggy said. "Scoob we are going to Florida for 5 days in June".

The canine came bounding in crying "Ripee!"

Shaggy and Scooby started dancing in a mad circle, chanting, "Where going to Florida".

Daphne stood up and hugged Velma. "That's Velma you're the bested friend a girl could ask for" Velma smiled and hugged her friend back.

"That's what best friends do".

It was now Daphne's time to make an announcement. "I just want to say to all of you that you are all great. You have mad this day such fun and made me so happy even thought I have felt so dreadful".

"Hey Daph, I think your feeling better" Shaggy said.

Daphne thought suddenly she was standing up and not feeling nauseous. Then she gave a smile and said, "I think I am".

"Rinner Rime?" Scooby asked.

Velma smiled and said, "Yes Dinner time Scoob".

Shaggy and Velma went of to make dinner and Daphne had decided she would go and have a refreshing shower and get changed.

After she had she had done so she went back to the living room she saw Fred standing leaning against the wall looking thoughtful.

"What's up Freddie?" she asked.

He turned and looked at Daphne with care in his eyes and said "I Love You Daphne".

Daphne gasped she had waited to hear those words all of her life. Not being able to hold back any more Fred and Daphne rushed towards each other and embraced. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They didn't have to pretend any more they had finally told each other the truth and the truth was wonderful.

_In the kitchen_

"Shaggy?" Velma asked turning around.

"Yes Velma" Shaggy asked.

"I think I'm in love you" Velma said.

"Like me too" Shaggy said smiling affectionately.

Shaggy leaned down towards Velma and they share a sweet kiss.

Scooby looked at Shaggy and Velma and gave a knowing smile. _Retter reave rem ro rit_ he thought. _Ri rill ro and ree Raphne and Rred h_e thought as he walked into the living room he saw Fred and Daphne kissing.

"Rell Roobidy Doo" stated.

_The End_

* * *

_Well what did you think? What do you think of writing a sequel entitile 'Florida'. Please review! I want know know if you guys want the sequel or not? _

_What do you want to happen next?_

_Thanks as always_

_-Kate Ferns-_


	6. Authors Note: The Sequel

_I am proud to announce that the sequel of 'Hot Chocolate' is now up. It is entitled 'Florida'._

_Have a read and see watch you think!_

_Thank you for all the reviews I received for this story._

_I hope you will like the sequel just as much._

_Thank for all the support_

_-Kate Ferns-_

_P.S- Remember what you guys think is important to me. So review and let me know what you think.  
_


End file.
